


You Can't Run From Yourself

by mthrfkrgdhrwego



Category: Bandom, Black Veil Brides
Genre: Gay, Homophobic Language, Lesbian, Misgendering, Multi, Transphobia, aka the fic when andy meets himself from the future, bc lets face it i cant write hetero couples, female trans character, male trans character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthrfkrgdhrwego/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy Sixx is happy with his life. He's happy with his boyfriend, and his best friends, and his band. He's enjoying life. And then...that balance got ruined. By himself.</p><p>When a vaguely familiar man in an unfamiliar way shows up, claiming to BE Andy from the future, a part of him possibly lost on his path in life, Andy is forced to realise what he's doing to himself and those around him.</p><p>And he realises it's time to stop playing pretend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction, From Me to You

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, it isn't selfcest. I just really like the idea of Andy Sixx meeting Andy Biersack, so. Jake, Jinxx, Ashley and CC will be more background characters, and other characters that I can actually write well will be moved to the foreground as Andy's best friends and boyfriend. Um, this is told through Andy Sixx's POV. The Andys will be referred to as Sixx and Biersack once Biersack comes into play.
> 
> This is just an introduction part bc it's late and m tired and I can't see very well. And im stressed bc brain surgery in 7 days.

Life... works. I'm happy. I've got a band that's starting to take off, I have two amazing ladies as my best friends and I have the most wonderful boyfriend ever.

Until...I showed up.

Until...I was shown what I was doing to my true self.  
Shown, what I'd been doing for a good portion of the 19 years on this planet.

Then I realized what I needed to do.

> -Andy


	2. Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the daily life of Andy Sixx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy im doing stuff with this  
> Andy's bf is leo   
> leo's sis is ruby  
> andys best friend is dani  
> i will probably project onto these guys (probs dani

4 teenagers loitered around the tall garden wall-2 girls sat atop it and two boys slumped over on the ground in front of it.  
Empty chip bags, burned out cigarettes, and bottles of soda and booze littered the ground around them.

One of the boys, who had shoulder length black hair, denim blue eyes and black smeared over his arms and chest, made grabby hands at the girl sitting above him. She was shapely, with long white hair and grey eyes ringed with brown, her skirt falling well past her dangling feet. "Gimme a smoke." The boy said, his voice low and gruff from smoking. The girl tossed him a cigarette without looking away from the girl next to her. "I trust you have your own lighter." She said, a slight New Zealand accent tangling its way through her words.

The boy laughed. "Of course I do, Ruby." He said, the cigarette hanging between his lips, resting next to his lip ring. He felt his pockets and his face dropped. "Leo? Can I have your lighter real quick?" He asked with a smile, wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck. He nodded, his brown hair flopping down to cover grey eyes as he bent to kiss the other. He passed his lighter before turning to the girl above him. "Dani?" He said, swatting at the girl's foot. She looked at him through thick lashes and a curtain of dusty purple hair, gripping the edge of her green PVC skirt. "What?" She asked, gnawing at her lower lip.

"Be good to Ruby now, okay?" He said, for what must have been the hundredth time that week. Dani rolled white eyes and sighed. "If i was going to mistreat her, I wouldn't be dating her. Now go back to being nauseatingly cute with Andy." She said dismissively. She leaned over against Ruby, her eyes fluttering shut in a contented smile.

"What the hell are you doing on my lawn?! Get off!" The group looked up as they heard an angry shout. A short, overweight man stood at the door to the house, pointing angrily at the teens. From how they were situated, he could only see the two girls, as bushes and other foliage blocking the boys from view. A police badge was pinned the the man's shirt. "Shit! Run!" Ruby yelled, dropping onto the ground. She grabbed Andy by the shirt collar and pulled him along, Dani and Leo's footsteps right behind theirs.

Honestly, this was normal. The group would meet up, usually at Dani's house (her mom was the best cook). They'd go around town, and would usually end up on random lawns, smoking away the day. Today, the particular lawn they ended up at belonged to Darren Freid, the local Chief of Police. Since Dani and Ruby had a knack for getting in trouble, he knew them well.

Needless to say, he didn't like them.

They ended up running back to Ruby and Leo's house. Their mother, Olivia, was never home, as she worked at the hospital. Their dad, Jacob, who was a bit odd, usually stayed home. They blamed his eccentricities on the fact he was a Kiwi. Today though, Olivia's car was parked in the driveway, and Jacob's was gone.


End file.
